Pokemon: Cringe and Cancer
by BrockIsHere
Summary: In a world with a distorted timeline, caused by the battles between time, space, and dimensions, Nick, a 14-year-old boy, in the region of Vista, begins his quest, to travel across Vista and Eagleland, to earn all the gym badges and defeat the Pokemon Leagues to be the very best...like no one ever was...
1. Background Info

Time/Space/Dimension Info:

Witnessing the destruction of the "Nowhere Islands", Porky in his "Extra-Safe-Container" indirectly had awakened the "Dark Dragon" (Reshiram + Zekrom + Kyurem combined) whose views conflicted itself between the virtues of the two brothers Lucas and Claus, from when they pulled the needles to awaken it. Lucas had pulled 4 needles, while Claus had pulled 3, but even though Lucas had pulled more, The Dark Dragon could not decide which virtue between Lucas and Claus was more justified . The Dark Dragon, flew into a rage, from its conflicting views within itself and used its power of dimensions to destroy time and space, bringing Dialga and Palkia to it. Dialga, Palkia, and The Dark Dragon engaged in battles that caused destruction to the time-space continuum. When all three dragons could no longer fight, the world became distorted and past and future became the present. Dimensions had collided together, and all the people had memories of their past, that never existed. All the people had memories of a past that never existed. Some people completely changed appearance and personality from their original time period to the new, distorted one. Everyone was different in this combined world, where everyone believed the world was always in this present state...

Background Info:

10 years ago, a terrorist organization threatened and attacked many regions of this world. The result was a catastrophe; many cities were destroyed and many lives were lost. The champions of these regions met together to discuss the problems and possible solutions to protect their beloved regions and the people living there too. The meeting however helped to no avail due to all the champions arguing on solutions. Lance, Kanto/Johto Champion, suggested going into hiding while Steven, Hoenn Champion, suggested going undercover to find out more on the terrorist organization. After voting on the solutions, the result turned out to be a tie and the meeting deadlocked. After 2 weeks of arguing, an old gentleman, named Pokey, suggested evacuating all the civilians of the regions to his homeland, Eagleland, and to the neighboring region, Vista, while the International Police would find more information and attempt to defeat the terrorist organization. The champions all agreed to that idea due to the large amount of space in the two regions, and a method of eliminating the terrorists. However, the government of Eagleland refused to accept pokemon being brought into their region due to wanting to only have "normal animals" in their region. Pokey, the advocate of pokemon in Eagleland, met up with the president of Eagleland to convince him to allow pokemon into the region. After a long discussion, the president decided allowing pokemon into the region would be the best course of action. The champions then decided to set up a Pokemon League in the two regions and began recruiting Gym Leaders from their original regions and a handful of older trainers were selected to become Gym Leaders and the Elite 4. Once these positions were given and the Pokemon League was fully established in Vista. Another question came up, would the government of Eagleland allow a Pokemon League to be set up? Pokey then discussed this matter to the president, who decided to allow a Pokemon League to be set-up in his region on one condition. The one condition the president wanted was that the Gym Leaders, Elite 4, and Champion of Eagleland only be native from that region. The champions all agreed to this condition, believing it to be fair and in one short year, both regions had a functioning Pokemon League. Trainers now were able to challenge the Pokemon League…

Author Notes:

Tell me what you think! I love criticism, just be CONSTRUCTIVE don't just say something sucks without a REASON, I am trying to improve as a writer and need feedback. I already started writing Chapter 1 so it should be finished in about a week.


	2. Ch 1: Leaving Home To Adventure

It was a bright, sunny, Tuesday morning in Deyna Town, a quiet town in the region of Vista. The Starly were just beginning to sing as they woke up. This beautiful morning, with the temperature not too hot and not too cold, was perfect for a day to go on an adventure. The sunlight, slowly started to trickle into the bedroom of a young, teenage boy by the name of Nick, who was still off in a sound sleep.

Suddenly his bedroom door was slammed open, followed by a loud, crash noise caused by his pet Growlithe, named Boney, who jumped on Nick's bed and started to lick him right in the face. "Alright, alright, boy, I'm up!" Nick yelled while laughing after being abruptly woken up.

Nick, still tired, slowly rubbed his eyes and looked at his wall-clock, facing the left side of his bed, reading "8:01" Nick then trudged on over to the bathroom to wash his face as Boney followed, eagerly hoping to play with his master. Nick flipped the light switch to the bathroom, as he stepped in and gazed into the mirror to see a slightly-tanned frowning face, with a mess of dirty-blonde, and hazelnut colored eyes staring right back at him. Nick pulled the small lever to turn on the cold water and started to rub his face with the refreshing water.

After washing his face, Nick went down the stairs with Boney still following him, and he went to the kitchen. Boney went to the corner of the kitchen and started to eat breakfast from his bowl just as Nick sat down on the seat closest to the window. As Nick stared into the open fields swaying with the morning breeze, Nick's mom asked without looking up, "Did Boney wake you up too roughly?" Nick nodded his head repeatedly still looking outside the window.

Nick's mom sighed and said, "Nick, you need to eat before you can head out on your big day. I know how excited you are to be able to leave home, but breakfast comes first." Nick's mom finished cooking the scrambled eggs and put it together on a plate with bacon and hash browns in front of Nick, who eyed the delicious food with his mouth slightly watering. Nick muttered a quick "Thank you" as he dug into his food quickly, not only because he was hungry and enjoyed his mom's cooking but also because he was excited, like his mom said, to go on his adventure.

After finishing his mom's delicious breakfast, Nick got out of his chair and grabbed his empty backpack lying on the floor of his kitchen and headed upstairs to his room. Once in his room, Nick opened the doors of his closet, where a row of shirts were neatly hanging in a straight row.

Nick scanned through his shirts until he came upon his favorite one: a short-sleeved orange t-shirt with white-trimmed edges. Nick opened and looked through the adjacent drawer and found his usual pair of long jeans, perfect for long-term outdoor use. Nick took off his pajama clothes, folded them, and carefully placed it in his backpack. He took of his pajama shirt and pants and replaced them with his orange t-shirt and jean pants. Nick then went to one last drawer, opened it to see pairs of socks folded into five rows of six pairs. Nick took the first row and put five of the pairs into his backpack and then put on the last pair for himself.

Nick headed to the bathroom again and took the comb nearby to the sink to tame his wild hair by brushing it down. Nick grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, put them in a plastic bag, and then into his backpack. Before leaving the bathroom, Nick took a quick glance at his appearance. He noted the difference in appearance from earlier in the morning from a sleepy kid, to an adventurous teenager.

As Nick left the bathroom, he looked back at his room, thinking of the memories he had enjoyed when he was younger as he headed down the stairs, backpack slung over his right shoulder. "I'm ready mom," Nick stated confidently and with a smile on his face. Boney, sitting down next to Nick's mom barked, seemed to bark an approval.

Nick's mom, proud of her soon-to-be independent son, said, "Nick, there's something I should give before you leave." While Boney stayed sitting next to Nick, Nick's mom entered the living room, which consisted of a leather-couch and a small television a couple feet away placed on top of a drawer. Nick's mom opened a box in the drawer and pulled out 2 small cards. One card was bright-green and had a picture of a bed on it with labeled "Vista Hotel Pass". The other card was a bright-red and had a picture of a fork and knife crossed together on top a plate labeled "Vista Restaurant Pass".

Nick's mom headed back to the staircase and smiled at Nick, handing him both cards. Nick shocked at being given these valuable passes exclaimed,"Thanks, mom! But...aren't these passes expensive?" Nick's mom looked at Nick with an understanding look and said, "Nick, there's no need to worry about cost, I knew you would be leaving on a journey so I just had to buy those passes for you."

Nick's face turned from surprised to content as he took the passes from his mom and put them in his backpack. Nick hugged his mom tightly, who in turn hugged him back just as tightly. As Nick started for the door, to put his shoes on, he noticed that instead of his normal grey tennis-shoes, he saw a pair of black shoes was with the white shoelaces tied together to a tag reading "Devon Corporation". Next to the shoes was a colored black cap, with the front of the cap white with an orange-colored pokeball logo.

Nick's mom then explained, "The shoes are a special pair of running shoes made from Hoenn's Devon Corporation, who have set-up here in Vista. This cap was once used by your father, when he went out on an adventure, so I thought you might want to wear it for your adventure too." Nick hesitated for a moment and still scanned both items when his mom said, "Go ahead and try them on! I think you'll like them!" With that, Nick put on the running shoes and wore the cap on his head.

Nick exclaimed, "Wow thanks again mom! The shoes and cap feel great!" Nick's mom, carrying Boney, went up to Nick and said, "Nick, you should take Boney with you to get to Professor Aspen's lab since you will be going out into the tall grass and wild pokemon may attack you on the way there." Boney, as if understanding what Nick's mom said struggled free from her grasp and happily walked on over to Nick, wagging his tail as he went. Nick smiled down at Boney who barked happily as the two of them opened the door to leave for outside. Once Nick opened the door, the bright sun blinded the two as they slowly walked out of the house, and into the gray-colored, paved pathway, surrounded by small grass that seemed to dance with the light, summer breeze.

Author's Notes:

Ok this is the first "official" chapter, I would really like some constructive feedback. If you say its horrible and give me a good reason, better yet two, I will use that to help me improve as a writer. Anyways, the first few chapters will start out slow, just like Regigigas (Slow Start Ability), and then speed up, slightly. Trust me it will get really good and actiony soon.


End file.
